A galope
by amsp14
Summary: Escena ubicada desde la tarde de la boda de Andrés y Aimeé, hasta la siguiente mañana. Cuatro personas analizan la situación: Aimeé, Andrés, Mónica y Juan.


**Aviso**: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados a partir de una saga llamada _Corazón Salvaje_ y escrita por Caridad Bravo Adams. Su tercera adaptación como telenovela es el origen de este pequeño relato. Esta fue una producción de Televisa de 1993 de la mano de José Rendón. Fue protagonizada por Edith González como Mónica, Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo, Ana Colchero como Aimeé y Ariel López como Andrés.

Esta historia fue publicada por mí con anterioridad en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje, con el mismo título y bajo el mismo _nick_.

**A galope**

Estaba feliz, extasiado al llegar nuevamente a San Pedro… ¿podría un hombre ser más feliz que él en este momento? Sinceramente lo dudaba. Había conseguido regresar ileso y millonario del viaje más importante de su vida, ese que le permitiría estar a la altura de la mujer más encantadora que había conocido: Aimeé de Altamira… su futura esposa.

JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM

Andrés era feliz. Acababa de casarse y se sentía pleno de dicha. Aimeé era hermosa, coqueta, pícara y… era suya.

La boda había sido una ceremonia bella y ella había sido la reina del lugar. Ciertamente no quería estar en la recepción que su madre había organizado, lo único que deseaba era ir a su alcoba con su mujer y tenerla entre sus brazos por primera vez. ¿Sería tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado?, ¿sería ella igual de ardiente que como él lo imaginaba por la vehemencia que ponía en todo?

JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM

Juan no se detuvo. Llegó al puerto, saludó a la gente y fue en busca de Aimeé… no había nadie en su casa.

¿Dónde estaba Aimeé?, ¿dónde estaban todas? Él sabía que no era normal que la casa estuviera sola…

Sabía que Mónica, su cuñada, estaba en la casa de su madre nuevamente… una enfermedad imaginaria, según Aimeé, que le permitiría recuperar a Andrés. ¡Eso era! Seguramente había conseguido que él la invitara a Campo Real y obviamente una señorita fina no podía ir sola… ¡ahí estaba Aimeé! Probablemente era su _chaperona_.

JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM

La noche de bodas fue una tortura, en especial para dos personas: Aimeé y Mónica.

Probablemente de haber sido del conocimiento de Juan, lo habría sido para él también, o peor, habría sido una tragedia con muerte de por medio al enfrentarse con Andrés Alcázar y Valle, por la menor de las condesas.

Mónica no pudo dormir. Lloró toda la noche por el dolor que le provocaba pensar que era Aimeé y no ella la que estaba en brazos de Andrés y la que con todos los derechos algún día sería la madre de sus hijos.

Muy en el fondo estaba también preocupada. Ella sabía que su hermana había sido más que una novia para el capitán pirata y no dejaba de temer que Andrés terminara por descubrir que no era el primero… claro que como ella no tenía un conocimiento muy extenso del tema, esos temores no llegaron a tener su dimensión real.

Aimeé tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien. ¿Realmente creía Andrés que así se trataba a una mujer?, ¿eso era lo mejor que ella le inspiraba? No podía creer que un hombre a su lado pudiera ser tan soso. ¿Acaso no era consciente de la clase de mujer que estaba acostada a su lado? Si esta era su noche de bodas, estaba segura de que su vida iba a ser un calvario… ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella requería más? Ella era fogosa, intensa, buena amante… y él estaba completamente ajeno a todo eso.

¡Cómo deseaba que se pareciera al menos una tercera parte a Juan del Diablo! Él sí que sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo tocarla… en sus manos ella era un instrumento afinado y él el mejor concertista del mundo. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en ello, él no regresaría y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella nunca podría haberse unido a él como lo hizo con Andrés.

No es que nunca lo hubiera considerado, es más, había dado su palabra de matrimonio, pero ella no podía conformarse con ser la mujer de un marino. Ella estaba hecha para vivir rodeada de lujos, gente bien y admiradores… no, ella estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre de la posición y la fortuna de Andrés Alcázar y Valle; ¡si tan solo fuera más pasional!

JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM

A la mañana siguiente Juan estaba tocando la puerta de Noel Mancera no más de unos minutos después del amanecer. Toda la noche había pensado y soñado con Aimeé, con su sonrisa, con su sorpresa al verlo tan pronto de regreso y con todo un futuro por delante, con lo feliz que sería al hacerla su esposa…

Luego de llegar a la conclusión de que estaría ocupada con su hermana y su madre había decidido que lo mejor era arreglar lo de su apellido antes de verla y llevarle la sorpresa completa. ¿Qué podía alegrarle más a la mujer que lo ama que saber que podría casarse con ella y darle un apellido decente? Por eso estaba allí, había acordado con don Noel que lo harían al regresar… ambos sería felices con ese arreglo.

¡Resfriado! ¿Cómo podía resfriarse cuando ese tenía que ser un día de dicha? En fin… nada iba a hacerlo sentirse mal en ese momento, estaba decidido a sonreírle a la vida ahora que todo parecía acomodarse para lograr su felicidad.

JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM._.JM

Todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Su mundo había dado vuelta en unos cuantos segundos…

Estaba feliz, haciendo planes y sonriendo hace solo apenas un par de minutos… había cambiado su ropa, su aspecto en general, su vida y hasta sus planes de futuro solo por ella y ahora… ¡ella lo había cambiado por su medio hermano!

¿Es que todo lo bueno que podía tener él en la vida siempre iba a quedar en manos de Andrés? No estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas quedaran así… él tenía que hacer algo… ¡vengarse!

¿Es que acaso Aimeé no había jurado esperarlo y casarse con él? Pues la haría cumplir de alguna manera, aunque eso quisiera decir que aquel enfrentamiento entre hermanos, que debió ser años atrás, se diera ahora.

Si ese era su destino, ¡que así fuera!

No había vuelta atrás, era mejor seguir así… a galope… rumbo a su destino…

* * *

Espero que les agradara...


End file.
